Websites generally include one or more webpages that may present content to users. Some websites provide for interactivity by users. However, providing such functionality to websites may require some level of expertise in preparing software code and/or expertise in how to incorporate content from the website into interactive activities. As such, the barrier for entry for providing such functionality may dissuade some website providers from including interactive activities that may drive user engagement.